Many types of performance measurements, such as average throughput, are used in the management and control of a wireless communication network. In many scenarios, a current performance measurement may not be immediately available due to delays in data collection, data processing, and data transport. When current performance measurements are not available, control decisions are typically based on the most recent available performance data, which may no longer reflect the current network conditions. Using performance data that lags the current time for network control functions can degrade network performance.